Flock vs Pack
by 1tE5o6
Summary: The pack- A mutant gang of total, disfuctional and delusional idiots with brains when they feel like it, mixed in with Max and the flock.  And you get complete and utter disaster.-Longer Summary inside story-   WARNING: OC pairings and OC death later on
1. Stupid names & Shattered glass

Summary- 'The pack- A merry band of six mutant freaks consisting of 14 Yr old Courtz- The bossy leader, and founder of 'Her pack.' ... Shadow- Also 14, Tall, quiet and mysterious but easily angered by a certain rival. Deek- Calm, sarcastic and full of himself, male twin of 13 yr old: Shy- The strong and definately deadly, couch throwing female twin of Deek. Eddie- the youngest at 9 years old, and little brother of the pack, plus the handy man for all the broken windows, the work of: Ezi: The glass hating 13 yr old, and the rival of Shadow. When 'The pack' meets up with Max and the flock, this are sure to heat up, Maybe it's the romance between Courtz and the totally oblivious Shadow, or maybe it's just Ezi annoying Iggy about his blindness. AGAIN. But Max is puzzled as to what Courtz is hiding from everyone about her pack, or more particuarlly a member of it, what of all things could the scientests back at the school want with Ezi after all this time?

WARNING:Total and Eraser bashing! .  
>Here we go~<p>

**_CHAPTER 1 : STUPID NAMES AND SHATTERED GLASS._**

* * *

><p>'Shh!' I hushed, the nine year old by my side. 'We have no time! They'll be back any minute!' I reminded her for the fifth time that hour. Then we saw the opening, we ran for it, not caring about the pain of running across shattered glass. We'd been through much worse anyway.<p>

We paused as we saw one of the new experiments. She was crying, in her glass dome, her wings tucked tightly on her back, and she was crouched down, attempting to find a more comfortable position.

Her attempts were useless, seeing as the glass dome hardly fit her in. She saw us and banged on the glass surrounding her, 'OUT! OUT!' We barely heard her screech.

I kicked the dome, yet it ceased to shatter. She looked down for a moment of uncertainty then lifted her eyes in a hopeful expression. She beckoned us away, So we slowly walked back. We watched her stand up and push on the glass dome around her, she closed her eyes and BAM! She unfolded her wings sharply, the pressure of it shattered the glass, and she was free. I ran over and grabbed her hand. 'Let's go' I said, as I turned on my heel and ran.

The six of us too young to know much, but we knew more than you would think.

Four years later.

I awoke a little startled. Another nightmare of our past. But it's over now, It's all over.

THEY are the ones scared of us.

I kicked the figure sharing my room. 'Get up you lazy pig!' I growled.

She turned around to look at me. Slowly she raised her index finger. Then collapsed back on her bed, pretending to snore. I crouched down and tugged her light brown hair violently 'Wake up cute kitty!' I grinned. I could have sworn she literally jumped six feet in the air. I ran, knowing this might be the end of me.

Horrible shrieks and threats were heard from the other side of the house.

She definitely WASN'T a morning person.

She finally found me and I caught a lamp that was thrown.

I struggled to keep my balance as I dodged various inanimate objects, Plates, knifes, my desk… I tripped as she managed to get scrabble pieces all over me. I fell on the various plastic letters, and her green eyes smiled victory. She had recently cut her hair short with the kitchen knife. Claiming it got in her way too much. Now it was shoulder length and she looked adorable this way. Though, if I said that, I would probably have the couch thrown at my head, which mind you is very painful! Trust me, it HAS happened…. Her strength scares me sometimes, well, it's her talent right? I mean Throwing sofa's no sweat at thirteen is a little abnormal right?

Well that's how THEY made us! Me, Courtz at 14 being 3% albino fox, complete with ears and a tail! My Powers being, able to call and communicate with animals. (Perfect advertising don't you think?)

My little, sofa throwing friend is called, Shy, (Though her tag said, subject X13) When we escaped she was so shy and cute! Now she's annoying and she throws inanimate objects at my head! She's 5% Cat, meaning her hair grows back FAST! She has a thin grey tail, and slightly darker ears to match.

All that's special about her is her super-freaky strength and her annoyingly good aim.

Shy pranced over to the messy kitchen, getting whatever she could scrape out of it. She found, cake doughnuts, and some left over pizza she snagged from the pizza house in Florida. (More on that later)

'I smell pizza!' Eddie said racing into the kitchen. Shy turned around to glare at him. 'Pick up the mess.' She demanded pointing the scattered scrabble pieces.

He sighed. 'Look, do you want the pizza?' She said raising her eyebrow.

Eddie sighed and raced over to the mess. In three seconds the room was clean.

Yeap, That's my baby boy 9 years old and 9% Cheater. His speed comes along nicely at times. It makes him difficult to fight, or have a competition with.

His light brown hair was getting longer now, and his spotted ears were twitching with bemusement.

His tail was almost like a snake, writhing and wriggling to its own accord. He had cheetah paws as hands, but strangely enough, he could morph them back to human hands…. Yeah… speaking of abnormal…

Deek strutted in, typical! He is so full of himself. Well, what do you expect? He is Shy's twin brother.

Both of them 5% cat and so annoying. But Deek was strangely affectionate; he had yellow slitted eyes and black ears and tail with white fur patches here and there. His hair was bleached silver and he patted it down whilst Shadow walked in to the room. Shadow was the tallest of us. He was also the quietest, the sneakiest and probably the calmest. Just like a shadow. He is 1% panther and 99% HOT.

He sat down on the sofa, His hair was a matching shade of black, and though he had no ears, his eyes were yellow and slitted. He had sharp, claw-like nails, and teeth that could bite into anything.

Everything seemed normal, Shy barking out orders, me sitting here and talking to myself, Eddie and Deek fighting over pizza and Shadow being… well…. Shadow!

I sighed before I realized something. Something very important. 'Shy, where's Ezi?' I asked, panic rising in my voice. Perfect timing! The window smashed next to me, and Ezi, the very person I was just mentioning crashed on the floor. 'GUYS! We have to help them! Guys we HAVE to help them!' She said randomly shaking glass off her wings. Meet the sixth member, Ezi, She has waist length brown hair (like my hair, but my hair is black) and blue eyes. She's a far better flyer than all of us, I mean, we just had wings surgically and painfully attached to us by evil white coats who hunt us.

But Ezi is 2% Eagle, so she basically dominates the sky when we decide to do some hunting. Or, steal pizzas. Shy nodded at me. 'Okay pack, let's go!' I yelled as we one-by-one jumped out of the window, each of us unfurling our wings on the way down. 'Erasers are coming for them, North-east, the forest in next to the cave, one of them is injured, there is so way humans can fight them.'

Ezi said. 'Wait, you were flying over them? Did they see you?' Shy asked picking up her flying pace.

Ezi shook her head. 'How many are there?' I asked. 'Six.' Ezi replied.

Eddie, Shadow and Deek were behind us, for back up. They stay and hide whilst the girls fight….. Sounds promising.

'YEE HAA!' Shy sung tackling an Eraser to the ground. He pushed her off, Oh, she could handle this.

'Oh Bravo! You want a treat?' Shy snarled tying her hair out of her face. 'Oh, Kitty wants to play' He snarled back. 'Go ahead, dog-breath!' She dared, feeling confident. I let Shy handle that Eraser, Ezi dropped down suddenly and landed. I followed her. 'Are you okay? How are they?' She asked, the wounded appeared to be a young boy of eight and two girls, one of around eleven with dark skin and a six year old with blonde hair. 'Look, this is gonna sound really weird, but you might want to leave because a pack of huge ugly, mutated dogs with wings are coming this way, and I'm not sure if my friends can handle all of them within a sane distance.' I said

'Erasers?' an older blonde girl around my age asked getting to her feet. 'Heard of them have you?' Ezi asked. 'Yeah! They were after us not yesterday!' A strawberry-blonde haired guy said.

'Why are they after you-' I was cut off before I could put the question mark when two Erasers smashed through the tree-line. As soon as the dust passed and the bark stopped flying, a VERY angry looking Shy stomped through the line of newly demolished trees.

'T-that was a tiny bit too much don't you think Shy?' I asked. She glared daggers at me.

'They. Called. Me. CUTE!' She growled ripping out a tree by the roots and throwing it at the unconscious wolf-bodies. Ezi and I slowly backed away from a fuming Shy. (I coulda sworn her eyes were red…)

'Uhm, so why were they after you again?' I asked the group again as they watched Shy kick the dead Erasers bodies. The older-blonde girl looked back at me, chucking the occasional glace at Shy.

'We escaped from the school and now, they want to kill us.' She shrugged. 'Oh! The school! I remember the good old days and the school!' Ezi rambled on. Looking at the sky with wonder.

'What are you talking about? You were only there for two weeks and you were trapped in a freaking DOME the whole time!' Shy reminded her.

'Oh… Right…' Ezi mumbled scratching the back of her neck with nervous laughter.

'So… you guys are from the school too?' A blacked haired guy asked walking out from the shadows (Not the hot ones like Shadow…)

'AHHHH! OH EM GEE. IT'S SHADOW…IN DISGUISE!' Ezi shouted pointing an accusing finger at him. 'Yes doofus?' Shadow asked stepping out of the trees, followed by Deek and Eddie. 'AHHH IM SEEING DOUBL- wait what did you call me emo boy!' Ezi retorted, whacking him swiftly on the side of his head. 'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR BI-' I cut him off by whacking them both over the head.

'OWW!' They cried out in unison. 'WHY do you ALWAYS hit ME?' Ezi screeched at me. 'If you didn't notice I got hit too.' Shadow said, glaring at Ezi. 'I don't CARE about you!' Ezi said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Shadow was seriously ticked off.

He opened his mouth to continue their bickering but Shy cut him off by talking to the strangers.

'Yeah, we are.' She said to the black-haired guy, who had been standing still the whole time.

The blonde looked us like we were mentally retarted, and the light haired male had a confused look on his face, staring at nothing in particular.

Ezi noticed this and walked up to him, waving her hand in his face. 'What's up with your eyes?' she asked him, bluntly. 'I'm blind.' He answered simply. 'Hm. Are you sure about that? Have you done the tests?' She asked idiotically 'I think I'd know if I could see.' He replied calmly. 'Well maybe you just had you eyelids closed the whole.' She told him, probably thinking it was a smart answer to the question no one asked. The light haired boy pointed to his face. 'Does it look like my eyelids are closed?' He said angrily 'I. Am. Blind.' He told her clearly, but Ezi wouldn't take that answer. 'I don't think so. I THINK YOU SAY THAT SO YOU CAN PERV ON GIRLS!' She shouted in his face. 'I'M NOT A PERVET! YOU MORON IM BLIND!' He shouted back at her. 'HA! You're not fooling me pervert!' She said walking to my side. 'That was mean Ezi!' Shy scolded. 'I mean, give him a break! Sheesh!' She muttered giving Ezi a light slap on the arm. 'COOOUUUURRRTTTTTZZZZZZZZZZ! I'm hungry!' Eddie complained.

I looked at him sympathetically. 'Okay, let's go home.' I said taking his small hand. 'I think it would be safer at our house.' I said seriously, turning towards these strangers. 'How can we trust you?' The oldest blonde said cautiously. 'Look, Erasers don't go near us! They run from us! The only thing you have to worry about is Shy throwing inanimate objects at your head.' I said with a grin. Shy huffed and stormed away muttering something about killing me in my sleep. 'I'll wake the kids up.' Shy offered. They looked reluctant. She kicked a small black dog on the ground and it whimpered, before saying 'Watch where you walk you idiot!' Shy literally jumped 3 feet in the air and clung to the nearest person for dear life (which happened to be Deek.) 'OH MY -Insert your choice of swearword here- ING GOD!' She squealed, her eyes nearly falling out of her sockets. 'THE D-DOG JUST TALKED!' She said in utter shock. 'THE DOG JUST TALKED!' She said again, panicking. 'I'm… I'm DELIRIOUS, DELUSIONAL!' She said in disbelief, blinking. 'I'm NOT "the dog" Thank you very much. I prefer Canine-American.' The black dog said, seriously, trotting over to the youngest of the strangers. 'His name is Total.' The oldest female spoke again with a sigh. 'Look we're happy to go with you, but please don't turn out to be evil lab-coats that want to do sick-twisted experiments on us, okay?' She said seriously. I laughed. 'Trust me, we're evil but not THAT evil.' I giggled.  
>'E-evil?' The youngest male stuttered, waking up from his unconscious state.<br>'GAZZY! YOU'RE AWAKE!' The two fair haired of the eldest exclaimed. I turned towards the childish laughter coming from Eddie. I shot him a disapproving look. 'What's so funny?' the blind one demanded. 'His name….. is GAZZY?' Eddie snorted in disbelief. 'Actually, it's the Gasman.' The black haired one corrected. Eddie collapsed in tears, laughing so hard, his guts might have actually spilt out. 'WHAT'S SO FUNNY ABOUT MY NAME?' The so called 'Gazzy' Shouted. 'Eddie! That was RUDE!' Shy lectured barely herself keeping a straight face. She then turned to Ezi and whispered in her ear what I could barely make out as 'who the hell named him The Gasman?' She whispered as both her and Ezi tried to supress giggles. I sighed. 'What's your name THEN?' Gazzy shouted pointing to Eddie furiously. 'John… Smith….ie…..' Eddie said seriously. I smacked him over the head. 'His name's Eddie and I'm Courtz!' I said rolling my eyes. 'OOH, OOH ME NEXT! ME NEXT!' Ezi screamed jumping up and down with excitement. 'Fine, Ezi go ahead…' I said with a smirk.  
>'OKAY! I'M E-'She said pumping her fist in the air before cutting herself off and turning to glare at me. 'Wait A second! You just RUINED IT!' she shouted in disgust. 'ANYWAY! I'm EZI!' she said with her cheesy grin. 'I'm SHY!' Shy somehow screeched like a preppy cheerleader. 'Call me cute and you DIE!' she growled. 'Trust me, we weren't planning to' Deek snickered. 'ARE YOU CALLING ME UGLY?'<br>she yelled outraged. 'Well, I doubt even you, need help figuring that out.' He said gesturing to her, as she was about to snap. 'You little –once again insert your choice of swearword here- !' She screamed about to leap on him as Ezi and I held her back. 'CALM DOWN!' I snapped. Shy whimpered and retreated giving "The finger" to Deek. 'I'm Shadow and this dude is Deek' Shadow said in that mesmerising voice of his that always sends chills down my spine and makes my heart skip a beat…. Woah I just realised how cheesy that sounds…

'Uh, I'm Max, This is Fang and Iggy.' She pointed. So the blind one is Iggy? And the dark haired one is Sha… I mean Fang. 'Ooh! I'm Nudge!' The dark-skinned girl said sitting up in excitement. 'Oh, sweetie how long have you been up?' Max asked, giving her a hug. 'Since… John Smith-ie here, started his laughing fit.' She mumbled rolling her eyes. The last member of them sat up, hugging the dog as Shy pulled an 'ick' face. 'I'm Angel' She said innocently batting her eyelids. 'So, now that's settled, let's get going!' I ordered leaping into the air. 'Ezi, lead the way!' I said dramatically pointing at her. She nodded and flew swiftly into the air. 'Folloooowww meeeeeeeeeeee!' She said, her voice echoing as she disappeared from sight. Fang followed her immediately, then everyone else joined, Shy and I flew behind everyone else. 'So… Do you think we can trust them?' She asked me seriously. I shrugged 'Ezi seems to trust them.' I said and Shy nodded. 'So… Um… That Iggy was pretty cute wasn't he?' She asked nervously, looking at the trees below us with great interest. I squinted at her to see the tiniest bit of pink forming on her cheeks. 'Oh. My. GOD!' I shouted pointing an accusing finger at her. Several of the others turned around to look at me.  
>'YOU!'<br>'NO!'  
>'YOU SO DO!'<br>'NO I DON'T!' Shy denied shaking her head furiously, completely red in the face. Yeah, who was I kidding, the day Shy has a crush will be the day of the apocalypse. Though, now I think about it… Iggy is blind… So she wouldn't have to worry about looking good and we all know how much Shy hates spending time on her appearance. Shy flew ahead, avoiding any more questions. 'We're home!' Ezi shouted crashing through another window.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NEXT CHAPTER: SEEDS OF ROMANCE AND MOULDY PICKLES<br>**_


	2. Seeds of romance & mouldy pickles

_**CHAPTER 2: SEEDS OF ROMANCE AND MOULDY PICKLES!**_

* * *

><p><strong>EZI's POV<strong>

'_Rick, you won't believe this! One of the Eagle experiments survived!' The sound was muffled but I heard it. 'Amazing! She's survived without oxygen for two days!' The other white coat exclaimed.  
><em>_**Where am I?**__ I opened my eyes to see two men in white coats hovering around me. __**Why am I in this glass?**__I slid my hand around the dome, looking for an exit. I panicked. 'Fred, get the tranquiliser!' One of them said suddenly, a tone of impatience in his voice. I banged on the glass, I was scared, terrified! Everything these men did, it was painful, needles, experiments, tests… The white coat named Fred walked towards me with a needle and scalpel at his hand, an evil grin painted across his face. 'Okay little one, you'll wake up soon! After we've finished.' Evil cackles and I screamed, as he reached into the dome and I fell into a deep sleep._

'EZI! EZI! Are you okay?' I opened my eyes as Nudge shook me awake. I jolted upright breathing heavily. 'Ezi! Are you okay?' She repeated, clearly worried. 'Yeah… I'm fine.' I said looking around in the darkness of my room. I'm sharing a room with Nudge while her flock is here, my room isn't that big and I can only really fit in two people. Courtz and Shy are sharing with Max and Angel and Total, though Shy wanted him outside. Fang, Deek and Shadow shared one room whilst Iggy, Gazzy and Eddie shared another. We all had to share, I mean twelve people and four rooms… aren't exactly enough for one room per person. Nudge gave me a doubtful look.  
>'You think I'm stupid?' She demanded rolling her eyes. <em>Yes.<em> 'No! Why would you say that?' I asked.  
>'You AREN'T fine! You're ANYTHING but fine!' She shrieked, gesturing at me. 'What do you mean?' I asked, playing dumb. 'You were <em>screaming <em>in your sleep! 'She gave me a sympathetic look. I sighed and turned away. Had the nightmares gotten that bad? That bad that I'm screaming subconsciously in my sleep? 'Look… Fudge…I mean Nudge….. God I'm hungry… but that's not the point! I had… a different experience at the school then everyone else! I was the only one of my kind to survive!' I told her flatly, not going into detail.

'Fudge?' She asked. She giggled, 'What an odd name… I like the name Monique myself… I wish I could have heaps of names! The queen has like six! Oh! I'm so jealous! She like rules everything! Everyone listens to her! I mean- Did you know that the penalty for breaking into Buckingham palace is death? That's a bit harsh don't you think? Have you seen those guards? They like, never move! They're sort of like Fang! I think he would be good at that job! But that big fluffy hat would make him look funny! Can you imagine him in a big fluffy hat? Or how about a cowboy hat? Or a space helmet, Oh, I've always wanted to go to the moon! I wish that I could just fly up there-Ooh! We should like TOTALLY try that! Do you think it would be possible for us? Or do you think our heads would implode like Gazzy said? Maybe they would explode! What about the Sun? Or Mars! Oh! I wonder if there is life on Mars!' I grimaced, this was gonna be a LOOONG night.  
>'Oh speaking of Martians, have you ever wondered what they look like? Are they green? Maybe pink…? OH EM GEE! They would be so cute if they were pink!' I was starting to get a headache….<br>is this really how I am? Or maybe I'm worse? I wonder how Courtz and Shy deal with my chatter? It must be annoying to Shadow too! Ooh! Good Idea! I like to annoy him, I should make, mental notes of subjects, I could just drown on and on like Fudge… I mean Nudge…. Wow, I'm really hungry… Or maybe I just like Fudge? Or brownies! Ooh! Waffles! I Feel like Waffles! I always feel like waffles! I wonder if that guy is actually blind I mean, WHAT A PERV! Eww! He's so gross! More of Shy's type… Well he is 'supposedly blind' then she won't have to worry about making herself look good… Hmm I wonder if Fudge, I mean NUDGE is still talking! 'Those bunnies are such good advertising! Like, they are so cute!' Yeap… still rambling….. man I need some headache tablets, but what If I can't stop taking them and I become an addict? Oh well…..Life goes on.

NEXT MORNING

**3****rd**** PERSON POV  
><strong>

Courtz walked into the kitchen after waking up to the clanging of pots and pans.  
>Nudge was sitting at the counter on a stool wide-eyed, staring into the kitchen area as Courtz approached her. 'Nudge? You're up early, where's Ezi?' Courtz asked. Nudge slowly turned to her with fearful eyes. 'Uhm, Ezi <em>insisted<em> on making breakfast…' she said nervously tapping her fingers on the bench hearing cackling laughter from the kitchen. 'What is she a bloody witch?' Deek muttered sitting down on the couch. '_That's…. weird…' _Courtz thought. Then it struck her. She raced into the kitchen to see Ezi brewing something bubbling, green and moving? She looked at the ingredients. Rat poison, olive oil, dried apricots and mouldy pickles… lovely. 'Uhm… Ezi-' She started to say but she was cut off when Eddie strolled into the room.  
>'Man! Two windows? Do you know how much my life sucks because of your irrational urge to smash glas-' Eddie narrowly dodged a butcher-knife that was heading straight for him. Instead it hit a framed picture of him. Right in the head…. Ouch. 'ARE YOU KIDDING ME?' Eddie shouted. Courtz raced out of the room to find Shy.<br>'SHY! SHY! CODE RED! EZI! KITCHEN!' She screamed pointing to the doorway. 'You're kidding! How bad is it?' Shy asked getting to her feet.  
>'SEE THIS KNIFE! IT'S GOING THROUGH YOUR HEAD PIPSQUEAK!' They heard Ezi scream like a banshee from the kitchen. Shy pushed Courtz aside ran into the kitchen. Ezi had Eddie pinned to the wall by his shirt a knife at his throat.<br>'EZI! CALM DOWN. AND GO TO SLEEP!' Shy demanded through gritted teeth. 'OR I'LL HAVE THAT KNIFE THROUGH **YOUR** HEAD!' She threatened. 'Is this how you solve every issue in this house? With knifes?' Nudge said, looking like she was in a mental house. (She had NO idea…) She nearly jumped when a hand, stiffly placed itself on her shoulder. 'Nudge, back away and don't make a sound.' Deek whispered to her, himself backing away slowly.  
>Ezi glared furiously at Shy and slowly lowered the knife and dropped Eddie on the ground with a thud. She walked away mumbling darkly 'Keep Fudge AWAY from me while I want to sleep.' She said slamming the door and going to sleep. A relieved sigh passed over everyone.<p>

Ezi had at least four hours sleep and emerged from her room, whistling and singing to herself. She walked to the door of the lounge room to see Shy pressing her ear against the door. 'Watcha doing?' Ezi whispered to Shy. She just shook her head fighting back laughter and gestured for Ezi to listen as well. Ezi did this, and listened to the voices of Courtz and Shadow as they talked in the lounge room.  
>'Courtz… I don't think I can tell you…'<br>'Shadow! I'm your friend you can trust me with anything!'  
>'But this is different! I really like this girl and I don't want to screw anything up!'<br>'Shadow! Please I'll keep it a secret! Just tell me!'  
>'I… I can't… I just can't tell you anyway…' Shy and Ezi heard Shadows footsteps heading towards the door. 'Oh CRUDMUFFINS!' Ezi whispered frantically. 'Leg it sista!' Shy laughed running for her life, Ezi at her side. 'Banana split!' Shy said as they sprinted down opposite hallways. Shy was lucky and jumped into the nearest closet. Whilst Ezi, somehow forgot the layout of her own house in her panic and missed most of the doors she passed. She finally managed to grab hold of a door knob and swing it open, slamming it and accidentally colliding with someone and falling on top of them. She looked down at the person she fell on and it appeared to be Fang…. Shirtless…. In a towel…. Yet the only words she could find were… 'AWKWARD!' She squealed loud enough for only those two to hear. Ezi couldn't help but let her eyes drift to his totally ripped chest. At the sight of an <strong>eight pack<strong>, she collapsed on the floor laughing, (Why, you ask? Some people laugh in the face of danger. Ezi just laughs in people's faces.) 'Uhm… wow… kinda ripped there aren't you?' She stammered nervously, RED in the face as she tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. 'Yeah, I'm gonna go….' She mumbled quietly turning around to see Shadow standing in the doorway.  
>'Bye!' She squeaked running down the hallway looking for Courtz and Shy's room.<p>

Shadow glared at Fang. Fang had gotten dressed and was about to leave when Shadow pinned him to the wall. 'STAY away from Ezi! You touch her, you DIE! Got it?' Shadow spat.  
>Fang snickered, 'Trust me, I'm not interested. But what's it to you anyway?' Fang smirked, as he saw Shadow shake his head furiously. 'She's…. It….. Doesn't concern you.' He growled storming out of the room.<p> 


	3. The ultimate challenge game

Shy POV

I sat down next to Courtz in the lounge room.  
>'You look rather cheerful!' I said to Courtz as she blushed behind the magazine she was reading. 'Shadow likes… me…' She giggled. I fell off the lounge SHADOW? SERIOUSLY?<br>'BANANA SPLIT!' Ezi roared storming into the room. 'SHY! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!' She howled she tackled me to the ground playfully. 'What happened?' I asked. 'I ran into a door and I fell on FANG! In A TOWEL!' She shrieked turning red. 'No WAY! Was he ripped?' Courtz asked curiously. Ezi chuckled and nodded. 'I'm talking EIGHT!' She squeaked.  
>'Eight what?' Fang asked walking into the room casually. 'Eight…' I started searching my mind furiously for an answer. 'BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL 8 BOTTLES OF BEER!' Ezi sung quickly. 'TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND, 7 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!' I and Courtz chimed in quickly. 'Why start at eight? Why not a thousand?' He asked munching on some sort of crackers. 'DUDE! No Body's THAT ripped!' Courtz blurted out, Me and Ezi pushed her on the floor. 'IDIOT!' We barked. 'Guys! CHOCOLATE ECLAIRE!' I said, grabbing Ezi and running down the hallway. 'This feels like Déjà vu…' Ezi said running next to me. Ezi spotted Iggy and grinned a million times over. 'BANANA SPLIT!' Ezi bellowed, pushing me into Iggy and running the hell away. I turned an odd shade of pink as I grabbed onto his shirt, to stop myself from falling.<br>'Shy is that you?' He asked frowning. 'Uhm! You have reached Telstra messages 101 services…. Please hold!' I stammered trying to run away he grabbed my shoulders and chuckled. 'You're an idiot you know that?' He laughed. I pouted, 'Yeah, I get told that a lot…' I muttered. He laughed again. 'Woah! Super hearing!' I exclaimed. He shook his head. 'No, you're just loud.' He said. 'That isn't very nice, don't use your charms on me MR.' I said putting my hands on my hips. Iggy flushed. 'I wasn't trying to…' He mumbled letting go of my shoulders. 'Hey, Max tells us you can cook!' I said changing the subject. 'Yeah…' He said slowly. 'So… can you teach me something?' I pleaded. 'Well what's in it for me?' he asked with a sheepish grin.  
>'You get to spend time with me! What more could you want?'<br>He considered this for a moment. 'Okay, because I love spending time with you' He laughed, adding sarcasm into his sentence. Without thinking I pulled him into a hug and squealed. 'THANKYOU SO MUCH!' I squeaked, and I ran away to kill Ezi.

My priorities list.

1) KILL EZI.  
>2) KILL EZI AGAIN.<br>3) Cook with Iggy.  
>4) Think about how ripped Fang is.<br>5) KILL EZI.  
>6) Find out if Shadow actually DOES like Courtz.<br>7) KILL DEEK (Just to calm down.)  
>8) Put Total into a stew.<br>9) Feed stew to Deek (Mental note: Remember to add the mouldy pickles)  
>10) SLEEP!<br>11) Kill Ezi once more.  
>12) Turn her grave into a public outhouse.<br>13) Play matchmaker for everybody.  
>14) Snag some more Pizza.<p>

I reread my priority list and prepared for the rest of the night.

'It's been a long time, Jeb. What do you want of us?' A blonde girl of 17 asked, putting a hand on her hip.  
>'Emmy, I ask you to track down these four subjects.' Jeb spoke handing Emmy a file. Inside were four photographs.<br>'They're just children.' She said, turning to Jeb. He nodded. 'Emmy I know you understand as much as I do, how important these subjects are!' He said.  
>'These two, I want you to perish, eliminate them then bring them back.' He said strictly pointing to two young mutants. He drew a red X across them both. 'I would LIKE you to bring me back these two alive.' He said pointing to the other two, one of them, Subject 11, 2% Avian, Female, 6 years old. Can read minds. Can CONTROL minds. Can talk to fish.<br>Okay, that last one was ridiculous. The next one- Subject 23, 2% Avian, Female, 13 years old. Can- The rest was blacked off, completely cut off. Emmy looked up darkly. 'That is why we NEED these subjects, she was never fully mutated. If we don't get her back, she could start mutating on her own.' Jeb said.  
>'I see.' Emmy nodded. 'Take the weapon and tracking truck.' Jeb said, pointing to the van outside. 'We'll give you the money, and you can take any Erasers you want.'<br>He finished folding his arms and smiling. Emmy shook her head, 'No, we will not require Erasers. They will only get in the way.'  
>'Emmy, Stella, I request that you take ONE.' He said, as he beckoned his son into the room. 'Ari...' Emmy growled. 'Been a long time, Emmy.' He grinned.<p>

'I love you too!' I whispered leaning forward and... BANG!  
>'OWIEOWIEOWIE!' I screamed waking up to a sceptical Courtz, holding a frypan.<br>'SHY HAS A CRU-USH!' She sung running out of the room. 'No! Courtz! I DON'T!' I denied, chasing after her. 'EZI! EZI! SHY HAS A CRUSH!' Courtz screamed, racing down the stairs. 'NO! I DON'T!' I yelled, leaping on Courtz. 'WHO? WHO?' Ezi asked ecstatically, jumping up and down with curiosity.  
>'I DON'T LIKE ANYONE!' I roared, yanking Courtz's hair. 'Ow! It's! Ow! Iggy! Ow! I bet!-OOOOOOOOWW!' Courtz was sort of combining laughing and crying as I tugged her hair desperately. 'OHMYGASSHHHH!' Ezi squealed. 'NONONONONONONOOOOO!' I denied shaking my head in frustration. 'OHMYGASSHHHH!' She repeated running out of the room. 'FU-DGGGGEEEEEMUFFINS! GET BACK HERE!' I cried chasing her.<br>I tackled her, as we got into a slapping fiesta.  
>Courtz ran in giggling and we glared at her.<br>Shadow came in behind her. Ezi and I exchanged looks. I pushed Courtz back so that she tumbled over Shadow. 'GET SOME!' I shouted running away.  
>'Bow Chika, wow wow!' Ezi sung, adding a small pelvic thrust, than followed me as we hid in the bathroom.<p>

Then the worst happened. Nudge found 'the ultimate challenge game' This is a game I had made, (With my excellent tech- skills. Of course.)  
>Basically. It's like truth or dare, but way different.<br>First, you enter the names of everyone playing. Then you wait as the game selects names, one name if it's a solo challenge, and two if it's a multiplayer challenge,  
>You have four categories: Truth, dare, double dare and random. Each question becomes harder and more truthful as the game goes along, but you can quit at any time. When there are only two players left they complete in 'THE ULTIMATE CHALLENGE' this ultimate challenge could vary from three different challenges, and finally finish with the ultimate Dance-sing act.<br>The winner will get whatever they wish for the next 24 hours.  
>So, what did Nudge do? She used her bambi eyes on Max and Courtz and guess what! Now everyone is playing! (Even Total 'Oh Joy!')<br>It was about 8:03 PM when we started to play.  
>So we typed in our names, well some of us used our real names... okay let me just translate the names for you... Shall I?<br>Gazzy, (The Gasman) = SHARK-OF-TERROR!  
>Angel= Angel-and-Celeste<br>Nudge= Monique-Samantha-Elizabeth-Butterfly-Princess.  
>Iggy= White-night.<br>Total= Total-the-magnificent!  
>Fang= Fnick<br>Max=Max.  
>Eddie= The-Edd-a-lator.<br>Deek= Deek-da-Geek.  
>Ezi= HAHA-You-smell-funny! (Don't ask...)<br>Shadow= Silent-as-a-Shadow.  
>MeShy= Just-Shy  
>Courtz= Courtz<br>The T.V showed a shuffling of names before it came up with: Angel-and-Celeste.  
>The screen popped up with the four categories. Angel picked 'Random'<br>'Pick a song' was next; and there was a list of random songs.

Courtz POV

After listening to Angle sing 'It's the climb' by Miley Cyrus ('mental shiver') The screen was flipping through names again. Damn those Bambi eyes! I'm surprised any of the pack actually agreed to play this game again. Seeing how Shy made, she also made the questions. Seems like every one forgot what they were. At least this should be interesting…  
>The name finally made the weird noise to show it had stopped. Looking up at the screen I wish I hadn't.<br>'Crap' I mumbled staring at my name on the screen. Truth dare double dare or random? All good choices that I'm bound to regret. As long as I'm going down, someone's coming with me.  
>I scrolled across the options to double dare and the name flipping started once again. I glanced over to Shy, only to see she was smirking. That's never good.<br>Another weird noise was made, but before I could look I heard Ezi crack up laughing. On the screen was a name. But not just any name! It was the one, the only! Shadow! My day just can't get any worse, well that is unless a bunch or easers come crashing through the window. By then again, that's Ezi's thing.  
>I looked at Shadow. I seem to do a lot of looking these days, don't i?<br>I sighed and turned to see if our dare had been chosen yet. It hadn't, all I can do is hope! The screen made yet another weird noise that I have come to hate, and I read over our dare.  
>It's not so bad you say? Wanna guess what the dare was? Come on, I dare you! Oh can you see the irony here people?<br>I sighed again. That's all I seemed to do these days. I sighed at the thought. I sighed because I sighed again. If I keep sighing like this won't be able to stop. Sigh. DAMNIT!  
>I stood up to finish our dare, and met Shadow in the middle of the room. We both rose out our arms, and hugged.<br>That's right. We hugged. That was the dare. To hug. If I could, I would sigh at Shy's stupidity. But if I sighed, everybody would think I was sighing into the hug, and that would be embarrassing, because not only do we have to hug, we have to hug for a whole minute.  
>The room was silent as we hugged. That is except for Ezi who is rolling around on the floor laughing.<br>We finally pulled apart (And Ezi finally stopped laughing) and he looked me in the eyes.  
>'Well, that was awkward.' He stated smirking. 'I blame Shy. I blame Shy for everything wrong with the world.' I said flatly.<br>'Even global warming?' Nudge asked with her big brown eyes showing confusion. 'Even evil lab coats?' Gazzy said in the same way as Nudge.  
>'Even Ezi?' Eddie asked seriously, everybody except Ezi laughed. Ezi just huffed at glared at every person and object in her vision.<br>'No way is anybody blaming THAT on me!' Shy laughed out. Ezi hit her. Hard. 'Just get on with it already!' She said angrily  
>'Whoa, whoa, somebody's got mood swings.' Shy mumble earing a glare from a certain eagle.<br>Once again the screen made that horrible noise that would soon indicate my death, it seemed to take longer each time. Although, I have nothing to worry about, I've already had my turn. I just wish that my family weren't so forgetful. Am I really the only one who remembers what Shy's like? The questions she was bound to make? The evil laughter coming from her?  
>Surely no ones THAT stupid. Oh, how wrong I am.<br>The annoying noise stopped, and thankfully, the screen didn't land on me, but none other than Max.  
>'Hmmmm' Max hummed 'I pick truth!' She announced to Shy, who had somehow stole the controller and was now controlling the moronic game. Did I mention I just might kill her later?<br>A question was chosen and before I read it I already heard laughter coming from everybody, and Max was blushing like mad.  
>"IS THERE SOME ONE HERE THAT YOU WOULD KISS? " Was the question in…. question?<br>'THAT'S IT GAME OVER!' Max huffed standing up in a fierce moment. Now that I think about it, this game is kind of fun.  
>'Oh come on Maaaaaaax,' I started it a voice that told everybody I was trying hard not to laugh with them 'Can you just answer the questi-' 'Courtz is there anybody you would kiss?' I take back my previous statement. 'I AGREE, GAME OVER! BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME!' I stood up much like Max did and we both stormed out of the room.<br>Getting a glance behind me I saw Shy pouting, Ezi poking Shy while saying something (Likely stupid.) to her, Nudge and Deek were packing up the game while Deek promised they would play again some other time, and mostly everyone else was leaving the room or lounging on the lounge.  
>I love being in charge.<p>

Next Chapter:  
>WHAT'S NEW PUSSY CAT?<p> 


	4. WHAT'S NEW PUSSY CAT?

o HEY GUYS! SORRY IT'S BEEN A MILLION YEARS SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER!  
>ANYWHO, HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER- WHICH ERIN WROTE MOST OF- IT'S HI-FRACKINGLARIOUS.<p>

-ALSO, ERIN- MY PARTNER IN CRIME- IS GOING TO UPLOAD THIS STORY ONTO HER USER WHEN SHE CAN.  
>HER'S IS CALLED <strong>POTTATY THE HAT <strong>I DON'T HAVE A CLUE WHY SHE CALLED IT THAT- BUT IT SOUNDED AWESOME WITH EZI'S SOUP!

ANYWAY- ENJOY CHAPTER 4 R&R PLZ.

_**CHAPTER 4- WHAT'S NEW PUSSY CAT?**_

* * *

><p>Shy POV<br>When normal cats are bored, they sleep. When Deek and I are bored, we fight with each other.  
>No, really, it's one of my favorite ways to past time!<br>Right now, I'm storming around the house, looking for him.  
>After Courtz and Max went nuts over a simple question and demanded that the ULTIMATE CHALLENGE game be stopped-<br>(It was doing so well, what went wrong?)  
>-I got so bored that I just lied on my bed. Actually, you'll never guess, I read a book! Can you believe that?<br>Me and book?  
>PFFFT! Crazy right?<br>Well I finally came to my sense and realised that I shouldn't read a boring old dull book.  
>So I decided Deek needed some good old sisterly love!<br>He should be thankful I decided to come and fight with him.  
>I mean, how many guys actually have a half human half cat twin sister they can fight with?<br>Thankful, I say.  
>I barged my way down to his room, pushing people and objects out of my way.<br>OH yeah, I'm determined.  
>I kicked the door open- (Not breaking it, or Courtz would kill me) -and found his room empty.<br>Well, there was someone in it, but it wasn't him, and since I'm very one minded, I didn't pay any attention to who.  
>If he's not in his room, then there's only one place he would be.<br>I set a change in my course, heading straight for the only place he should be.  
>I turned a Corner, with a sly smile on my lips.<br>I past Ezi as she was making her way in the opposite direction.  
>'Where you to?' She asked as we past each other.<br>'OUTSIDE AHOY!' I yelled, and she nodded in understanding.  
>It's always good to have friends as stupid, or stupider, then you.<br>But I couldn't think about that now, I gotta find my little twin brother.  
>I made my way outside, and scanned the area.<br>'Oh, foolish little brother, I know you're here somewhere.' I chuckled darkly.  
>I perched myself on the dirt, much like a cat about to prance.<br>I listened closely for any sounds, but you know Deek, he's a cat, and cats are good at sneaking.  
>If I can't hear him, I'll have to see him!<br>I made my way through the thick tree line surrounding our secluded house, and started to silently stalk my prey, or in this case, my brother.  
>Creeping around various trees and plants I heard voices, one of them was Deek, I was sure.<br>But, voices?  
>I snuck under some high resting roots of an old oak tree. When I was safely out of view I looked up to the back of Deek's head,<br>but his massive head was blocking who he was talking to.  
>He moved to side and I got a glimpse of dark brown skin.<br>Nudge.  
>I gasped, but covered my mouth with my hand before they could hear it.<br>Then, right before my eyes, slowly they both moved in closer, and closer, until their lips almost touched.  
>Then the most unexpected thing happened. They actually kissed!<br>(Shocker! I did not see that coming two seconds ago! Seriously!)  
>They both pulled apart and started at each other.<br>Some more bigly eyed than others.  
>Nudge laughed awkwardly while Deek semi smiled.<br>This seems like my queue, before they could react, I jumped out from under the tree and started singing.  
>'DEEK AND NUDGE! SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE! THEN CO-'This was as far as I got before Deek so gracefully tackled me to the floor. If I had any manners, they were long gone by the time I was rolling in the dirt laughing my ass off while Deek yelled at me about respect and yada, yada, yada.<br>Nudge was blushing so hard she actually turned pink for a minute, and Deek was so red he was…. Well, red.  
>I stood up brushing dirt of my clothes, still slightly laughing.<br>'That was…. Interesting' I said still giddy. 'Please Shy, don't tell anyone!' Nudge pleaded at me with those bambi eyes that she's so famous for.  
>'Please Sis, I know your kind of one to torture people, but please don't tell! Can't you be an old hag some other day of the week?' Deek asked, totally not on my good list anymore.<br>'OLD HAG? And to think I was coming out here to find and fight you! This is how I get repaid for all my efforts as your sister?' I asked in a hurt tone.  
>'Wow, what a loving sister you are. Coming to fight me, woo-hoo.' He said sarcastically.<br>'Come on Shy, if not for your loving brother-(COUGH COUGH) -then for me?' Nudge asked kindly.  
>'Yes, because you asked ever so nicely!' I said in a western accent with a giant cheesy smile on my face, one that could rival Ezi's.<br>'So…' I started, still smiling like an idiot,  
>'I'll leave you two love birds alone.' I chimed out while running away.<br>'NO PUN INTENED!' I shouted behind me, while Deek was yelling some death threats.  
>Just wait till he eats that soup.<br>Ohhhhh boy.  
>I smiled as I ran back into the house, where Shadow just happened to be eating an apple. 'What you so smiley about?' He asked me while biting into his apple.<br>'Nothing!' I sung out as I made my way into the corridors.  
>'Things around here just got interesting.' I mumbled walking away from the apple eater.<p>

My first cooking lesson with Iggy is going to go off without a hitch, I mean... I like to cook...  
>With cute blind guys who love bombs and can fly and- Uh... Uhm... I mean-<br>I DO NOT LIKE HIM! In fact, don't even think of that strange idea! It's crazy! Me? Iggy?  
>PFFT. Yes. I mean-<br>NO! NO! ANYWAY-  
>Surely seeing Nudge and Deek suck faces I made several desperate attempts to keep my mouth shut. I was wondering how long it would take for me to just vomit out the scene like I would vomit out Ezi's cooking.<p>

·

o EVIL GUYS P.O.V

Pebbles shot out from under a speeding car as it raced down an old country road, going way over the limit. Emmy sat in the driver's seat with her hands gripped firmly on the wheel, while Stella sat next to her quietly sipping a juice box they had acquired along the road.  
>'SLOW THE HELL DOWN!' Ari ordered from the back seat, his face flapping in the wind. Emmy and Stella were unmoved by his comment, in fact, Emmy went faster.<br>Hours later they arrived in a medium sized town while Ari was busy trying not to throw up.  
>Stella stared out the window as they drove down the town's main street.<br>'There.' She said, pointing to a busy cement building.  
>It had the words NATIONAL BANK painted at the top in bright red letters.<br>Emmy stopped the car and stepped outside for the first time in hours.  
>After that, let's just say everybody in that bank would need special counseling….. And new wallets.<p>

Ezi's POV

Things around here have been getting boring.  
>Sure, only yesterday we let 6 strangers into our home and already have a contention with them that only a bunch of mutants could achieve in a day.<br>Sure, Shadow apparently likes Courtz and I'm helping her confess to him.  
>Sure, it's obvious Shy has a huge crush on the pervert, after again only a day.<br>Sure, this morning I tried to kill Eddie, and later Shy tried to kill me….many times.  
>Sure, there seems to be some awkward chemistry between Deek and Fudge that I'm dying to know about.<br>Sure, I just found out Angel can read minds. (Luckily I haven't been thinking of anything embarrassing.)  
>Sure, we are in constant danger from the school.<br>Sure, there are 11 other people in this house that could ease my boredom somehow, but none of that stops things around here from being boring.  
>So instead of trying to do something not boring, I'm curled on my bed staring at the desk I had begged Courtz to let me have, wondering why even though I never have any work to do my desk is still over flowing with paper and junk.<br>I glared at my chair, hoping it would magically turn into one of those spinny chairs like Shadow and Deek have.  
>I'm so jealous of their chair.<br>Why do they get the fun chair?  
>I can't do anything with my stupid plain wooden chair. I want to be able to spin on a chair forever!<br>That settles it!  
>I stood up determinedly, almost tripping on the mattress on the floor for Fudge.<br>Yes, somehow we had managed to find 6 mattresses for their flock to sleep on; this house is five stars people!  
>I walked swiftly up the stairs with a smug smile on my face.<br>The house is two story's high- we're a spacious bunch- 2 large bedrooms up stairs and 2 small ones down stairs. The kitchen and lounge room and basically everything else are downstairs.  
>Only the bathroom is upstairs.<br>Eddie and I have our own rooms, because Eddie is so noisy at night and because when we first moved in years ago I wasn't really that close with any of my now family.  
>In fact, I was a little afraid of them. They had all grew up together, (even if it was inside cages.) But I had a different childhood.<br>I don't remember much of it, actually nearly none of it, the faces in my head are all blank, but I do know that I grew up in a normal environment with a family.  
>I sometimes wonder about how I ended up in the school, knowing nothing- I let my mind wander with all these cheesy ideas, but in some ways I'm glad, in a cheesy way.<br>I could be out living a normal life, no wings, no trouble at all, but it would be….Boring.  
>I love my pack, to me they are my real family, and I wouldn't have it any other way.<br>But sometimes I do wonder…..it can't be helped.  
>Sometimes I wonder while eating cheese…. How ironic.<br>I stopped and smiled when I stood outside the guy's door.  
>I gently placed my hand on the handle… Then swung the door open so hard it almost fell off its hinges!<br>Fang, Deek, Shadow, Iggy, Gazzy and Eddie all looked up at me slightly shocked, but not that much.  
>Maybe I should be surprised at the fact that they were all in the room? I strolled over to the chair, jumping on it and spinning as fast as I could.<br>The room blurred around me as I spun, the colors blending into each other.  
>I know it would have been weird, having someone randomly storming into you're room and spinning on a chair, but that's just the way I do things. I smiled like a massive idiot as I barely saw someone walk towards me.<p>

·

o The spinning world suddenly stopped and it took a second for my head to slow down.  
>I frowned and looked up at the man-boy, Shadow who had stopped me as he glared at me.<br>'What are you doing?' He asked his voice deep…like a mountain troll.  
>I blinked, I thought it was obvious.<br>'I'm spinning.' I told him slowly to make sure he understood. He narrowed his eyes and stood up straight, towering over my small body in the chair.  
>Because I was only 9 when I was mutated by the school, I didn't have the same tallness everyone else seems to have. I'm around half a head shorter than Shy and Deek, who are around half a head shorter than Courtz, who's around half a head shorter than Shadow, who is the tallest. So I'm around 2 heads shorter than Shadow… well at least I'm taller than Eddie.<br>'I can see that, but why?' Shadow continued, as if I hadn't started talking to myself. Well only Angel would ever be able to hear that anyway.  
>'Because I'm bored!' I wined at him, pouting and crossing my arms.<br>'It's all your fault, jerk!' I told him and he laughed irritatingly.  
>'How?' He asked daringly and I inwardly twitched. I sighed and hung my head in shame.<br>'I've… got nothing.' I admitted in defeat.  
>'That's because you're an idiot.' He said, spinning my chair around once slowly, taunting me.<br>'Oh yeah?' I asked him mockingly,  
>'At least I'm not a stupid duck like you!' I stood up on my toes trying to face him eye to eye, but it just ended up with him staring me down, still 2 heads taller than me. Curse my tiny toes!<br>Haha… that almost rhymed.  
>'Is there something wrong with ducks?' He asked me, almost confused if I might add. 'No,' I snickered,<br>'You're just an idiot.'  
>Shadow scoffed, but before he could say anything else I stuck my tongue out at him and slapped him over the head.<br>As soon as I hit him he grabbed me by the shirt, like I did to Eddie this morning, and lifted me as high as his arms could reach, which was quite high for a short person like me. Even though I've spent a good chuck of my life flying I still freaked out a little at being this height… for some weird reason? So I kicked him in the face. He dropped me arrogantly, as if I never even kicked him, and I can say out of the highest respect for myself that I landed flat on my butt.  
>'Don't kick me you stupid…horse!' Before I could respond by telling him how stupid it was to call someone an animal, (even though I called him a duck only a minute ago) I heard Deek sigh and I watched as he slowly walked to the door while flicking his hair out of his eye.<br>His hair was very much like Shy's, it would be easy to get them confused if it wasn't for the fact that Deek cares more about his appearance than Shy does.  
>No, seriously, I swear one day soon I see him wearing a pink butterfly headband and have his nails painted.<br>'As much as I'd love to stay and watch another episode of 'the morons', I've got things to do.' He told us sarcastically.  
>'What? You've got to go met Fu-Nudge so soon after your secret meeting today?' I asked, he twitched and promptly pointed an accusing finger at me, his face exploding with anger.<br>'SHY TOLD YOU, DIDN'T SHE?' He yelled/asked me. I blinked briskly.  
>'Told me what?' I asked him, a cheesy smile forming on my lips.<br>'I don't know anything.' I told him truthfully, and he realised I had been joking.  
>We both knew then what we each had to do: Find Shy.<br>Deek, so he could protect this secret I now know she knows,  
>and me, so I can find out what this important secret is.<br>We were both out of the room in a flash. Faster than a flash…. A mega flash!  
>We were mega flashing down the extremely long and narrow hallway neck and neck, neither one of us ready to lose this mega important mega flash race. It's a real thing, look it up.<br>(But I don't think you'll find anything. It's too awesome for the internet to handle.)  
>Anyway…. I ran a small distance in front of him; I would have spread my wings if the walls weren't so close together. What a crappy design for a bunch of mutant kids with wings.<br>Deek grabbed at my hair and pulled me back. I staggered behind him for a moment, trying not to fall over; if I did it would be the end of my career as a mega flash runner.  
>I smiled as I jumped on his back, piggy-back style, than as I jumped over him like a frog. He scoffed as I ran ahead, and gripped at my shoe when it flapped close to him, trying to use it to pull me down, but instead my shoe flew off and almost hit him in the face.<br>'So close.' I whispered sadly to myself, imagining how it would have slowed him down enough for me reach Shy first. Suddenly Deek had zoomed past me while I was day dreaming, and had taken the lead.  
>I reached up to his head and clutched a bunch of his dirty white hair.<br>He yelled out in pain as he pulled away from my grasp, and even though I never let go he was now free.  
>I looked into my palm to find a chunk of white hair in it, and using my super awesome, high-tech, state of the arc bird senses I saw a tiny little bald patch on his head.<br>I couldn't help it, I started cracking up laughing, leaning against the wall for support, while Deek leaned against the wall opposite me, holding his head in pain. He glared at me while I wiped tears from my eyes.  
>'Something wrong Deek?' I asked him, still laughing.<br>'WHY YOU STUPID LITTLE-' I didn't hear what he said after that because I yelped loudly and ran up the hallway again as he chased me.  
>I could have sworn his eyes were red. It seemed like we both forgot the original objective to find Shy first, because he wanted to kill me, and I wanted to live.<br>I think we might have run past her actually…..  
>Deek yanked at my brown hair as I blew my messy bangs out of my face.<br>I kicked my leg back, trying to hit him, but instead he grabbed onto it and we both fell over. We rolled down the hallway, scratching and clawing at each other, pulling hair and yelling. It was a genuine cat fight….. Except Deek was the only cat.  
>We continued roller fighting down the house, nearing the kitchen when we bumped into someone's feet.<br>We both looked up to see Max, staring at us with a face similar to Courtz's uninterested and annoyed face.  
>'What are you two doing?' She asked.<br>We were both silent, looking at her, than each other, than her, than each other. 'NOTHING!' We chimed at the same time, smiling like rainbows.  
>Max mumbled and walked away, obviously not pleased at how we acted.<br>I stood up and waved a big cheerful wave at her back.  
>'Bye Maximum! See ya soon!' I cried out happily, than turned to face Deek with an awkward smile.<br>Deek was also standing, in an uncomfortable stance rubbing his still sore head.  
>'I guess we'll just leave it at that?' He asked hopefully, I smiled a cheesy at him.<br>'Sure,' I told him.  
>'If you tell me what the secret was.' Deek frowned darkly.<br>'No.' and with that he walked away.  
>'Guess I'll never know…' I grumbled to myself. I amused myself with the idea of asking Shy, but decided it was too much of a hassle.<br>I randomly walked around the house, just walking, doing nothing really. I passed a window and stared outside: it was dark. Really dark.  
>'YES!' I shouted in the quite house.<br>'IM GOING TO SLEEP, NIGHT KIDDIES!' Anyone who knows me, knows that night is my favorite time of the day, because I can finally go to sleep.  
>Oh how I do love to sleep.<p> 


	5. Shoot or I'll freeze!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>A rather obnoxious alarm rang through the building.<br>Men, Women and children were all panicking.  
>"CALM DOWN!" A worker at the bank called to everyone. They seemed to quiet up and listen to him.<br>"Someone has broken in. Your life's are not in danger. I repeat-"  
>Ironically, at that time a blonde haired girl held a glock 18 up to the worker's head.<br>Another blonde, this one with long frizzy hair ran in with a wolfy looking man.  
>"Shoot or I'll freeze!" She shouted, pointing a gun at the people, and the wolfy man laughed.<br>"Uh- I mean FREEZE OR I'LL SHOOT!" She corrected, going slightly pink.  
>"Stella, go do your thing!" She ordered as the first blonde let go of the man and ran to get the money.<br>"Ari, start setting up, take this, and put it in the hole we made underground. After, you have 15 minutes to get out." She barked, handing him a weird looking cassette.  
>"Roger that." He replied, running out.<p>

Ari ran down to the hole and pressed the timer button.  
>He glanced at the screen and cursed.<br>It read 1 minute.  
>The bitch had tricked him.<p>

He ran like hell.

Stella and Emmy ran into their van quickly.  
>"He's so gonna die." Emmy grinned.<br>Stella smiled and nodded.  
>The girls started the van and drove off.<br>Everyone in that bank was going to die.  
>They heard a large explosion and Emmy laughed.<br>Stella grinned.  
>They heard a THUMP. And In front of the windscreen, was Ari. Looking rather pale.<br>"I CAN'T SEE WHERE WE'RE GOING!" Emmy shouted, turning on the windscreen wipers, which slapped Ari in the face every time it moved.  
>Stella stuck her head out of the side window and pulled him off the front of the car, but still held on.<br>She attempted to pull him in by the window.  
>"DROP HIM!" Emmy shouted, circling the roundabout a few times.<br>Stella nodded, and dropped him on the road.  
>Emmy winded down her own window and called to him;<br>"Te veo más tarde! THAT WAS IN COLUMBIAN STYLE SPANISH!" She grinned.  
>-<strong><strong>

"I'm bored. Bored. BORED." Eddie sung walking around the house. He finally perched himself in the lounge room, and flicked the TV on.  
>His eyes widened as he watched.<br>The bank had been blown up, and they had footage of the culprits?  
>There were three.<br>Two girls with blonde hair, and...  
>Eddie gasped as he made out the third figure.<br>It was an Eraser alright.  
>Worse. That was ARI!<br>Jeb's son!  
>"C-COURTZ! COURTZ COME HERE, QUICK!" He shouted urgently.<br>She ran in, about 15 seconds later.  
>Courtz looked around for Erasers.<br>"What?" She asked irritably once she saw none.  
>"LOOK!" Eddie pointed to the screen.<br>Courtz looked at it blankly.  
>"What about it?" She asked.<br>"The man in that video!" He told her.  
>She looked closer, and gasped.<br>"S-SHADOW! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" She shouted, kind of scared.  
>He ran in, and shouted.<br>"WHAT?"  
>Courtz pointed.<br>Shadow frowned.  
>"Th-that's Ari..." He stammered.<br>Max walked in.  
>"What's with all the screaming?" She asked casually.<br>They all jumped, and leapt to cover the screen.  
>"N-nothing!"<br>"Screaming? What screaming?"  
>"Yeah, I don't hear anything."<br>Max looked at the three suspiciously.  
>She shrugged, and was about to leave- when Ezi and Shy ran in.<br>"DID YOU SEE ARI?"  
>"THEY BLEW UP THE NATIONAL BANK!"<br>They shouted. Max turned around shocked.  
>"Ari's alive?"<p>

-  
>In the next room they heard a scream.<br>They all ran in to find Angel, with a gun to her temple by  
>ONE OF THE BLONDE WOMEN THEY JUST SAW ON TV!<br>Angel was terrified.  
>The other girl sat on the table calmly.<br>"Oh wow! They're ALL here!" The one with the gun laughed.  
>Her hair was frizzy, and her eyes were… almost red.<br>"Where's Ari?" Shy shouted.  
>The frizzy haired lady grinned and burst out laughing.<br>"We left him at the bank." She giggled. "Seriously. He's such a pain in the ass."  
>"What do you want?" Max growled.<br>"MAX! THEY WON'T KILL ME! THEY AREN'T ALLOWED!" Angel shouted, and the blonde growled and kneed her.  
>"Shut it." She hissed.<br>Shy smirked.  
>"Then, in that case-" Eddie kicked the woman back into the wall, and threw Angel to Max yelling 'hot potato'.<br>The woman hissed, peeling herself off the wall.  
>She pointed a gun at Shy who smirked, and threw the table at her.<br>But she was gone.  
>She attempted to shoot Deek, who dodged the bullet narrowly.<br>The other blonde didn't move, or speak.  
>Shy grabbed her at put her in a lock.<br>She still didn't say anything, though she looked afraid.  
>"Why are you here?" She asked her.<br>The blonde was close to tears.  
>"YOU IDIOT! STELLA'S A MUTE!" The Frizzy haired woman shouted.<br>Shy loosened her grip a bit, and Stella threw her across the room with ease.  
>Shy spun in mid-air and landed on all fours.<br>She hissed.  
>Then Max gasped, and looked through the window of the room.<br>There was Ari. WITH WINGS.  
>The frizzy blonde's eyes widened, and she ran up and punched the window.<br>"EMMY, Te veo más tarde? You can't get rid of me that easy. What's worse, is that you set the bomb wrong.  
>You said 15 minutes, not 1!" Ari hissed.<br>Emmy snarled.  
>"Whoops, my bad." She said.<br>Stella turned around.  
>The 12 kids. HAD GONE. <p>


	6. SCRAMBLE THOSE EGGS!

**OMJ, SO SORRY ABOUT THE long updating! Will you find it in your heart to forgive me ? :3  
>Anyway, you get TWO chapters on this fine day, to make up for it.<strong>

**^^  
>Ezi wrote these ones!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Courtz POV <strong>

I love Shy and Ezi. I love them so much I want to punch them in the face.  
>That's love, right?<br>I don't understand how two people could come together like this and just be SO ANNOYING you want to chew your own head off. It makes no sense.  
>"HEY COURTZ? ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO US?" Shy questioned…loudly, while Ezi was glaring right up in my face… for unknown reasons.<br>"Don't scream in my ear damnit! Yes I'm listening!" I told her, pushing Ezi's glaring face away from mine.  
>"Good. This is important." Ezi said while Shadow and Deek held Shy in a head lock so she wouldn't try to run off and fight. Yes. It takes both of them to hold her down.<br>"I know it's important, you fricking idiot! THERE'S EASERS IN OUR HOUSE!" I screamed her in frustrated. "Okay… So what do we do?" I asked.  
>We're all currently hiding (Even though we should be kicking ass right now) in a basement like room under the house, sealed off from upstairs while the rest of our home is left to the mercy of the three invaders. At least we have a soft and smooth, forest green lounge to sit on. How nice of this situation to keep us comfortable.<br>"WE SHOULD BE KICKING THEIR SKINNY BLONDE BUTTS BACK TO THE GOD DAMN SCHOOL WERE THEY BELONG!" Shy roared in anger, while Angel glared at her for using Blonde as an insult….Even though the flock was on the other side of the large room talking to themselves.  
>"Don't you think we should find out who they are first before jumping into battle? How do you even know they're from the school?" Eddie asked, probably knowing the least about the school than anyone else.<br>"Did you not see the flying easer?" Shy asked sarcastically. "I didn't know easers could fly…" Ezi mumbled.  
>Deek sighed, letting go of Shy who had seemed to calm down.<br>"Don't you think we should be paying more attention to them?" He asked, glancing at the other group of mostly teenage hybrids. "You just want to stare at your girlfriend" Ezi mumbled. What? Deek has a girlfriend?  
>Deek slapped her over the head, and Ezi fell over dramatically. After staring at her laying moaning on the ground, I looked up to see Max and the others joining our circle.<br>"What's wrong with you?" I asked Max, who looked like she was in shock.  
>"That was…Ari" She said "Who I already killed." Everybody was silent for a moment.<p>

"THERE'S A ZOMBIE IN OUR HOUSE?" Ezi shrieked. Shadow pulled her up from the floor and clapped a hand over her mouth. "Do continue." He said.

"Moving on. Are you sure you killed him?" I asked. "Positive." Max replied.  
>"Okay….. Say Ari is back, who were the two girls with him?" I asked. "No idea." Max replied.<br>"You have no idea at all?" I asked. "None." Max replied.  
>This has been very helpful.<p>

"I know who they are! And I know what happened to Ari!" Angel beamed…. Lucky we have mind reader here….  
>"Ari came back from the dead because he really wants to kill you, Max, and the two girls names are Emmy and Stella. They actually stated both of their names…. Jeb sent them here to kill and capture some targets. Did that help?"<br>Damn you mind reader…we didn't need to know the killing part.  
>"Kill and capture? What do you mean?" Deek asked in rage.<br>"I'm not sure who…" Angel started "But they want to bring two back to the school, and kill another two…failed experiments."

Before we had time to think about what Angel said the door fell over with a loud bang, and there stood the frizzy haired blonde with a creepy smile on her face and guns in each hand.  
>" EMMY!" She bellowed loudly, and started shooting at us. How nice of her.<br>"Duck and roll!" Someone yelled. Very cliché indeed.

Everybody started to scramble around the room like eggs. Eggs? No time to think! Gotta scramble!  
>Yes. I know how stupid that sounds.<br>I pulled Eddie behind a randomly placed piece of furniture where the bullets wouldn't reach, because the 'Emmy' chick was still shooting like a mad man.  
>"What are you doing?" He asked me… somehow I heard him over the roar of Emmy's creepy and insane laugh. "Stay the hell out of the way unless you want to get shot!" Eddie sort of just stared at me like I was crazy. "I'm cheetah you know… I could just avoid bullets real fast."<br>"Do I look like that's relevant?" He frowned and grunted, but getting into a position where he could easily hide or run if things went wrong. "That doesn't make sense you know…"  
>GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME! I got to protect my little baby boy….even if he is 9.<br>I made my way to the other side of the room (Amazingly unharmed, this girl has no aim) and scanned the area.

Max, Fang and Shy were trying to fight Emmy and knock the guns out of her hands. Iggy and Gazzy had joined Eddie behind the spot I put him and Ezi wasn't very far away hiding behind a different random but big object. I could only just see Deek and Nudge together behind the green lounge. It's just a shame that the beautiful lounge was being shot to pieces. How cruel….I really liked that lounge.  
>I turned around and there was Shadow standing right in front of me. He pulled me to the ground as a bullet whizzed past right where my head had been a moment again. "Oh…thanks" I mumbled, definitely not blushing.<br>The fire of bullets stopped.  
>"Crap." The girl moaned "I'm out of ammo." Shy did not hesitate to kick the guns out of her hands and punch her in the face. I'm so proud I could cry. Before anything else could happen there was a huge boom.<br>As in BOOM!  
>The wall behind Shadow and I exploded, and we were sent flying to the other side of the room. We landed next to Ezi and picked ourselves of the ground to see the other girl, Stella, standing in a big, steaming hole in the wall, who also had her own the guns. Not that again. But before I could even think of what to do next, her guns were gone.<br>Eddie appeared next to me puffing and holding the missing guns. "Hn. Maybe I shouldn't of made you stay there after all."  
>He sighed at me. "You think?" He muttered sarcastically.<p> 


	7. Here comes the BOOM!

_As in BOOM!_  
><em>The wall behind Shadow and I exploded, and we were sent flying to the other side of the room. We landed next to Ezi and picked ourselves of the ground to see the other girl, Stella, standing in a big, steaming hole in the wall, who also had her own the guns. Not that again. But before I could even think of what to do next, her guns were gone. <em>  
><em>Eddie appeared next to me puffing and holding the missing guns. "Hn. Maybe I shouldn't have made you stay there after all." <em>  
><em>He sighed at me. "You think?" He muttered sarcastically.<em>

"WHAT THE HELL?" The girl yelled angrily. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"  
>Wait… wasn't this the mute girl?<br>"YOU LIAR! YOU'RE NOT MUTE!" Ezi yelled accusingly pointing her finger at her in a disparaging manner.  
>"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" The girl teased while Ezi glared. "If I ever catch you alive..." Ezi started to mumbled darkly. Apparently she doesn't like liars…or maybe she just doesn't like people who work for the school?<br>The first girl Emmy had unnoticeably moved closer to the other girl…. What was her name again? Oh crap I forgot her…. OH CRAP I FORGOT WHAT I FORGOT!  
>Crud Muffins. They got away why I was forgetting stuff.<br>"Follow them!" Max shouted and everybody run out through the big hole in the wall that I'm going to have to pay for.  
>"Why..." I heard Ezi mutter to herself.<br>"So they can get more guns and shot us?" I joked half smiling, then I realised that's probably what they are going to do…  
>Everybody stopped outside the front of the house, trying to find where they ran off to.<br>"Where did they go?" Gazzy asked the group. Before anyone could reply a loud buzzing could be heard, and it became very windy…  
>Next thing you know theres a helicopter above us. With a missile launcher. Aiming at the house.<br>"OH SHI-"  
>EXPLOSION!<p>

It wasn't a very dangerous boom. The missile went straight through the house and into the basement and exploded underground, but the house had toppled over and landed on us all before we had a chance to think about moving. Even Eddie, the super-fast king of speed had been trapped in the pile up.  
>"Ouch…" I slowing stood up, brushing bits of my house off of me, and looked up into the helicopter. In the cockpit Emmy was smirking directly at me and her friend Stella was just sitting there reading, as if nothing had happened and she didn't just blow up my family's home.<br>Max had joined me and glaring at them while the other older teens help the younger children out of the mess.

"Is everybody ok?" I heard Fang ask.  
>"Ok here" Shadow replied in his heavenl- Normal. Normal voice.<br>"Just perfect!" Ezi chimed sarcastically while lifting the door of her leg.  
>"B-1 and B-2 reporting for duty!" Shy called out from the other end of the house while Deek sighed at her.<br>"Fine here too!" Angel chimed…actually not sarcastically…  
>"THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" Iggy yelled from somewhere.<br>"DID YOU HEAR THE BOOM? WOW! TALK ABOUT FIREWORKS!" Gazzy shouted excited.  
>"THAT WAS NOT COOL! HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT IT DID TO MY HAIR?" Nudge squealed while Angel patted her on the back.<br>"Hardly touched me!" Eddie beamed proudly.

Ari come running out of the surrounding woods to the helicopter that was slowing rising.  
>"I CALLED THE COPS AND TOLD THEM ABOUT 'SOME KIDS BLOWING UP YOUR SUMMER HOME'! THEY SAID THEY'D BE HERE SOO- HEY WAIT WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Ari screamed over the engine. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" He shrieked jumping up to the helicopter.<br>"YOU DUMB DOG!" Emmy yelled as Stella pulled Ari inside. And with that the helicopter hovered away.

"MAX!" Angel yelled in panic "They told the police theres a bunch of kids with explosives in the woods! They've already sent out heaps of cops to find them! We have to get away!"  
>"What? What do we do?" Nudge squeaked in fear.<br>"Don't panic!" I yelled "We'll think of something!"  
>"We have to get out unnoticed." Shadow said "We'll have to spilt up."<br>"WHAT?" Basically everybody shouted at him.  
>"Think about it! Their looking hard for explosives and how easy would it be to spot 12 mutants trying to run?" He reasoned, with the group still not convinced.<br>"Can't we just fly away?" Gazzy asked. "No," Shadow said "They'd still see us in a big group and shot us down."  
>"But…why do we have to stick together? We're two different groups here, why aren't we leaving like that?" Eddie asked… I actually didn't think of that yet…<br>"Because we're in this together." Shy replied "Angel said she didn't know why they are after, but four of us are in danger, and it's everybody's job to protect them. Whether it's someone from your own 'little family' or not. They'll be hunting us both anyway. We need to spilt up and sneak out of the area, then met up again to defeat these guys. Are you in, or are you chicken?"  
>Gosh… I didn't know Shy actually thought things through. Learn something new every day! Today I learned people want to kill or capture some of my pack… not good.<br>"She's right." Max said. "Courtz?" Max looked at me and suddenly the whole decision was mine. Great.  
>"Well… I guess it's our only choice." I sighed, and then put my leader face on.<br>"Ok! I want you all in groups of two, except Shy and Shadow, since this was your idea- you two get to take the little ones. Everybody else in groups of two. Go!" I ordered.  
>"I bags Eddie and Gazzy!" Shy said, grabbing them both and pulling them away.<br>"What? But you're a girl! You should go with Nudge and Angel." Shadow tried to reason, but Shy stuck her tongue out at him.  
>"Like I'm going to go with a bunch of girls! You'd be more of a womanly figure to them anyway." Shadow sighed, knowing he can't win a fight against Shy.<br>"I have a problem!" Ezi complained waving her arms around stupidly. "My partners a liar!" Her partner was Iggy…..  
>"I'M TELLING YOU I'M BLIND! HOW DUMB CAN YOU GET?"<br>"LIAR!"  
>I'll ignore them for now…<br>The groups went like this:  
>Group A- Courtz(Yours truly) and Deek<br>Group 1- Max and Fang  
>Group B- Shy, Gazzy and Eddie<br>Group 2- Iggy and Ezi  
>Group C- Shadow, Nudge and Angel<p>

GREAT TEAMS, HUH?  
>Oh my… this is going to come back and kick me in the butt… I just know it.<p>

"We met in ****** a week from tomorrow. Got it?"

* * *

><p>Happy? R &amp; R PLEASE! :D<p> 


End file.
